Escaping Darkiplier
by EverythingRara
Summary: This is a story of you the female reader being kidnapped by Markiplier/Darkiplier. I'm sorry if it sucks or doesn't seem to have much a plot. Warnings: Contains thoughts/mentions of rape and mentions of torture among other dark themes. Rated M to be safe.
1. Reader's POV

I have no idea why i wrote this. It's just something that wouldn't leave my head. This is a oneshot without much of a plot really, It's about Darkpilier kidnapping you the (Female)reader. The last thing you remember is being hit on the back of the head. Do not be surprised if this totally sucks and makes no sense. Also please note this was inspired by many Darkiplier videos i watched and if things he says sounds fimilar that's probably why. :)

Warning: Yeah there might be some really dark themes since this is a kidnapping story... so beware.

* * *

You shiver feeling cold fingers tapping along you're right shoulder. You couldn't see him but you could sense him.. you could feel the darkness that just poured from him.. hear the screams of his previous victims telling you to escape.

You sit there quietly as he tells you things that make no sense. You'd already tried begging for him to let you go. Asking him where you were. Offering him money if he'd just let you go.. but he ignored every word.

You take in a shaky breath fighting back the tears 'Is he going to kill me?' You wonder glancing at the man when he walks out from behind you, he smiles taking a stand of you're hair between his fingers.

"Such pretty hair." He says softly. You turn away from him jerking your hair out of his hold. He frowns, for the first time reacting to you're rejection of his touch. "I've been having strange dreams lately." He comments suddenly as he walks behind you again, after a moment of silence you hear his foot steps coming closer. You against you're better judgement turn and look. "I don't _quite_ feel like myself..."

A knife. He's holding knife! You panic, screaming and struggling. The robe burns against your skin but you ignore it. You're about to die just like all those before you. As he moves the knife forward you close your eyes tightly.

You don't feel the knife slice your flesh.. you slowly open your eyes. He's smirking as he holds some of your hair in his hand. He turns dark brown eyes towards you. "But now you're here.." He says before he cups you're cheek with the hand that's holding the knife, the knife doesn't cut you but the feel of it against your skin makes you shiver in fear. "And i'll make you feel _right_ at home."

You cry out as he suddenly jerks his hand back the knife slicing the skin of your cheek. **"Enjoy you're stay."**

* * *

"When can i leave?" You regret the words the second they leave your mouth.

He pauses on brushing your hair and spins the chair you're tied to, he bends down eye level with you. "Why would you want to go _anywhere_ else?" His asks dark eyes staring deep into you're soul and making you shudder. He is angry.. very angry. _"This_ is the only place you need to be." He said voice strained as his nails dig into the chair. " _I'm_ the only one you need.. **right?** "

You nod your head as tears start to well up in you're eyes, you learned quickly it was bad if he became angry with you.. "Yes." You say when he still doesn't seem appeased by you're nod. He smiles cupping your cheeks. "Good.. good." He leans forward and presses cold chapped lips against you're forehead as unwanted tears begin sliding down your cheeks.

* * *

You learn his name is Mark after a few days.. or is it weeks? Maybe it's been months... is anyone still looking for you?

"Pink looks good on you." He said as he admires you're pink locks. He'd dyed them pink yesterday night. Or you think it was night.. hard to tell when there's no windows..

"Thank you." Mark seems to become happy when you talk to him. But you must be careful what you say. You force a smile feeling the cuts on you're arms ache as you remember the punishment from last time.

* * *

"I'm leaving." He says he slips on his shoes, you freeze where you're standing in the door way. He trusts you not to escape after you're last attempt. "No!" You say without thinking and at his cold stare you flinch. You quickly clarify. "I don't want to be left alone."

"Do not worry darling." He stands and walks over to you cupping you're cheeks and planting a kiss on you're lips. "I have a friend coming over. He'll keep you company while I'm gone." He says rubbing his thumbs against your cheeks before he pulls away and heads to the door. "Oh." He glances back at you. **"Do be _good_ while** **I'm** **gone.** **I don't like punishing you."** He says smirking before he walks out the door.

 _'Liar!'_ You mentally scream at him as the tears come.. you slide down the door frame a sob shaking your weak frame. You didn't know how much longer you could take this. You start counting in you're head once you reached 200 you'd try to leave.. maybe not even then. You shiver as another sob leaves you, his touches were starting to linger longer and his kisses deeper. You knew what was coming and you had to stop it!

"200."

You say the number out loud and muster what's left of your energy and head to the door.. You take a calming breath before opening the door, half expecting Mark to be standing there smiling..

But he's _not._ You smile 'I can do this' you think before closing the door and dart off the porch and into the woods. Where ever it was he lived it was surrowed by forest. But if you ran far enough you were bound to reach someone, right?

* * *

After running for what feels like hours you're forced to stop when your foot catches on rock, face planting the ground hurt and the dirt tasted awful in your mouth. You spit out the dirt and leaves as you draw yourself up to you're knees. You're ankle felt twisted... no more running for you. You break out in tears as you punch the ground. So close you were so damn close!

You pause.. wait what was that? You glance up in panic, you can hear a car. You swallow.. it could be Mark searching for you.. or it could be someone that can help you. You decide to risk it and limp as quickly as you can towards the noise. It's not mark! He doesn't own a car like that.

 _"H-hey!"_ You scream rushing out of the woods and onto the road. "S-stop! Please stop!" You cry in joy when the car squeals to a stop.

"You alright?" The man in the car rolls down his window and asks, the top of his hair was green and he had pretty baby blue eyes. You shake your head. No you weren't alright. You were far from it in fact.

"Get in." He says with what sounds like a irish accent. You hobble around the car and climb in. "Thank you so much." You say as he starts to drive again. "You have no idea what I've been through."

The man smiles and you relax back in you're seat. It was finally over... the nightmare was finally over.

You hear the man's phone ring and he answers it with a cheery 'Yes?' before you hear the door lock. You glance at him and frown. He just smiles at you.

"Yeah _Mark._ I got her."

The end?

* * *

If you spot any mistakes in spelling please let me know. Also please favorite and review to let me know what you think. Thanks! High fives all 'round!

Updated: 11/3/17 spelling errors.


	2. (D)Markiplier POV

This is the same as the last chap but this time in Mark's POV, rather then the reader. Enjoy. :)

* * *

I smirked as i tapped my fingers lightly over my pet's right shoulder, I'm standing behind her watching in amusement as her body shivers at my icy touch.

I tell her many things much of which she doesn't understand.. I know this from the confused faces she makes. I walk around so I'm in front of her and smile taking a few strands of her hair between my fingers. "Such pretty hair." I say softly frowning when she turns away from my touch.

"I've been having strange dreams lately." I say as i walk behind her out of her view. I glance over my many different knifes and pick the smallest and sharpest one. I turn around and walk towards her grinning when she stiffens hearing my approach. "I don't _quite_ feel like myself..." I say as i move in front of her, holding my knife where she can clearly see it.

I hold back a shudder of pleasure at the fear that rolls off her in ways. Such lovely fear...

She screams and struggles when i move the knife closer, i watch as she closes her eyes and braces for death's cold imbrace. I grin. 'You're not leaving me so quickly my pet.' I think as i slice off a few strands of her hair.

She opens confused eyes and stares at her hair in my hand. "But now you're here.." I cup her flushed cheeks, they were red from her crying.. how cute. "And i'll make you feel _right_ at home."

I grin before jerking my hand back causing the knife i was still holding to slice her pretty pretty flesh, watching in glee as warm red blood drips from the new wound. **"Enjoy you're stay."**

* * *

"When can i leave?"

I freeze my hands stopping, one hand holding her hair the other the brush. I bare my teeth before grabbing the chair and spinning it around, before bending down so i could be more eye level with her. She shudders in fear and is unable to look me in the eye. "Why would you want to go _Anywhere_ else?" I snarl _"This_ is the only place you need to be." I hissed digging my nails into the chair. _"_ _I'm_ the only one you need.. **right?"**

She nods her head, i glare at her and after a moment she speaks "Yes."

I smile cupping her cheeks. "Good.. good." I lean forward and press my lips against her forehead. She was mine... all mine.

* * *

"Pink looks good on you." I smirk admiring my work. I'd dyed them pink yesterday morning. I smile when she thanks me and she smiles back. I'll never let go you my pet.

* * *

"I'm leaving." I inform her as i slip on my shoes. I doubted she would attempt to escape after last time. I grin darkly recalling her screams of pain.

"Can i go?" I turn and give her a cold glare. She quickly adds. "I don't want to be left alone."

Oh. I smile. "Do not worrying darling." I stand and walk over to her cupping her cheeks and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I have a friend coming over. He'll keep you company while I'm gone." I say rubbing my thumbs against her cheeks before i pull away and head to the door. "Oh" I pause glancing over my shoulder my tone going deadly serious. **"Do be good while** **I'm** **gone.** **I don't like punishing you."** I smirk before heading out the door. I of course lied.. i loved punishing my pet. She had such _lovely_ screams after all...

* * *

I park my car and lock it heading towards the door I'd forgotten my wallet... Who am i kidding i'd forgot it on purpose so i'd have an excuse to have to run home and see my pet one last time before work.

"Darling I'm home~" I call out heading to where i left my wallet. I frown when only silence greets me. "Darling you know i _don't_ like it when we play hide and seek." I said in warning but when once again I'm met with silence i begin to worry. I quickly search the house finding no sign of my pet.

I clench my teeth. That bitch! She'd tried to escape again. I guess I'd have to punish her more harshly this time.. I get out my phone and call work telling them something had come up and i'd be unable to come in today. Then i call Jack asking him to keep an eye out on his way here.

Its been 20 minutes where the _fuck_ was she?! I snarl searching through the woods on foot looking for any sign of my naughty pet. "Damn it." I get out my phone and call Jack.

Jack cheerily answers the phone. "Yes?" How can he be so damn cheery when my pet is missing?!

"Have you found her yet?" I ground out as my eyes scan the area around me for her.

"Yeah _mark,_ i got her." My heart skips a beat as a wide grin spreads across his face. This was going to be so much **fun...**

* * *

Yay Mark's POV.. xD

Updated: 11/3/17 spelling errors.


	3. Reader's POV (2)

This is chapter two, readers POV.

Warning: Thoughts of suicide, mentions of rape and drugging. emotional break down. And I'm sorry if this is not what you had in mind when you requested a second chapter.

* * *

"Please please please." You beg as the man grabs your arm and drags you out of the car. You catch sight of Mark walking out of the front door, you begin to shake with fear struggling harder against the blue eyed man's hold. "No please!"

"Sorry laddie." He said dragging you forward towards Mark.

"I really owe you one Jack." Mark says seriously glancing at his friend who smirks shoving you forward into Mark's awaiting arms.

"It was no problem really."

* * *

You shivered as the cold air nipped at you're bare skin, you're arms were chained to the ceiling above you. You're arms were so high up you had to stand on you're tippy toes to get some of the pressure off you're upper body.

"I'm sorry!" You say as Mark slings the whip forward, crying out when it strikes you're skin leaving red welps in it's wake.

"Why are you sorry?" Mark hisses slinging the whip harder.

"I'm sorry i tried to run away!" You scream as blood begins to drip down you're back..

After the 'punishment' Mark had left you alone in that dark cold room. Cold naked and alone.. you hate to admit but when Mark finally opened the door to that room you were happy to see him. Happy to no longer be alone..

* * *

You stare down blankly at your food. Despite not eating anything for.. however long you were in that room, you did not feel like eating.

You stiffen when there's suddenly a hand on you're thigh, you glance down in panic your gaze following the arm up until you're eyes meet dark brown ones. He smirks at you and your stomach twists.

His hand moves higher and your breath hitches in fear, you had to get away-

A cough fills the room and you and Mark turn to the owner watching as Jack shifted in his seat getting more comfortable. "Mark. Can you maybe _not_ finger your girlfriend while I'm sitting right here?"

Mark blinked before grinning widely at his friend as he removed his hand from your thigh. "Sorry Jack. I forgot how easily you get jealous."

Jack scoffed his gaze briefly meeting yours before it turned back to Mark. "Oh _please."_

* * *

You hold your breath as cold lips meet you're warm ones. Your hands twitch with the urge to shove him away but you can't. A tear slides down you're cheek if you reject him he'll beat you again. Or worse.. your eyes snap open when you feel fingers touching your side. And against your better judgement you jerk away from him.

You breath catches in your throat at the look he gives you. "I'm ticklish." You blurt hoping he isn't angry with you.. 'No please don't be angry..'

You relax when his gaze softens slightly and he brushes off your rejection turning his gaze to Jack. "I trust you can keep an eye on her while I'm gone?"

"Are you doubting me?" Jack says grinning slightly.

"No i just-" Mark starts but is cut off.

"Don't worry about it i got 'cha." Jack said patting Mark's shoulder. "The things love does to a man." He sighed.

You watched as Mark walked out the door a small part of you urging you to try and escape. But you can't.. you turn your gaze to Jack. He was looking at you with a odd expression.

"I wouldn't try and escape again.." You frown and he goes on. "There's only so many times he'll forgive you for it. And you don't want to end up like the last one."

Your heart skips a beat. The last one? "..He's done this before..?" You ask with wide eyes.

"Of course." He said looking at you like you were a idiot. "Many times. And you won't be the last." Jack said a knowing look crossing his face as he walked to the couch and sat down.

You want to ask more, get all the information from him that you can. But before you can ask anything the tv clicks on.

"-body of Jackie Brown has been found. The forth victim in the past 6 months all apparently the work of 'septiceye' as he calls himself. Her body was found behind Freddy's fazbea-" Jack changed the channel before you could hear anymore.

Jack's words echo in your head **'You don't want to end up like the last one'**

You suddenly feel like throwing up.

* * *

Time seems to pass in the blink of an eye. The days blurring together in one giant mess.

You glance at yourself in the mirror and your heart sinks as you realize you no longer recognize the woman in the mirror. She looked so.. beaten. You rake you eyes over the naked flesh in front of you your gaze lingering on all the newly formed scars.

You flinch as your other self glares at you as if every scar was your fault.. well maybe it kinda is-

 _"No!"_ You cry out covering your ears and closing your eyes.

You will _not_ blame yourself for this! You take in a shaky breath turning back to the mirror relaxing your shoulders when the reflection is no longer glaring at you with accusing eyes.

You glance once more at the scars you no longer feel sad about them. These scars and anymore you may gain while trapped here will not be a sign of weakness and failure. They will be signs of how strong and brave you are!

 **Knock knock knock**

"Hey you alright in there?" You hear Jack ask from the other side. "Did you put the dress i gave you on?"

You frown for a second wondering what on earth he was talking about before you remember just why you're in the bathroom. "Just a second!" You yell turning your eyes to the pink dress on the sink. You wonder over to it trailing fingers lightly over the fabric. It was very soft and probably costed a pretty penny. It wasn't too fancy tho, just a simple dress.

It's sleeves were elbow length and it went down to just below you're knees. You glanced at yourself in the mirror one last time before leaving the bathroom.

"Mark will be here any second." The Irish man says to you as you both head into the front room. "Mark told me to give you that dress said-" You tune the rest of the mans words out as you recall being told Mark's friend that lived rather far away was coming to visit and meet you. You clenched your teeth recalling Mark's very detailed warning about what would happen to you if you didn't behave.

* * *

It was almost an hour when they finally got there. Mark greeted you with a kiss as normal though his lips lingered longer then normal. With a wide smile he grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to his friend.

"This is Cry." Mask said gesturing towards a man with a blank faced white mask. The man was a somewhat slim hardly any muscles on him.. At least compared to Mark. He had light brown locks that looked like they hadn't been brushed in weeks.

"Nice too meet you." Your eyes widen slightly. Cry had a much deeper voice then you expected.

"Nice too meet you too." You mutter and when his head titled you could of sworn there for a second you saw bright blue eyes shining threw the holes at you. You stared at the eye holes with narrowed eyes.

It must of just been your eyes playing tricks on you.. You turn your gaze to Jack when he walks over to y'all three wine glasses in his hands. He hands one to Mark and then much to your surprise he hands the second to you. You eye the red liquid not trusting it one bit.

"Want one?" Jack ask and the masked male Cry who simply turns his masked face towards him saying nothing as Jack laughs.

You glance up at Mark feeling his gaze on you. You flush slightly at the hungry look he's giving you, you quickly glance away and sip your drink.

As you get lots in your thoughts of escape you do not notice the weight of all three men's gaze's on you.

* * *

Drinking the glass was a mistake you realize as the room around you starts to spins and your body begins to feel awfully heavy. You glance at Jack in horror, had he drugged your drink? Or was the wine really that strong? Questions buzz around in your head as a cold hand wraps around your waist. Your breath catches in your throat and your cheeks flush as you make a rather awkward noise.

You hear Mark purr your name as he leans closer to your ear, you struggle to understand his words most going in one ear and out the other. However the ones that do linger send shivers threw your body. You turn scared eyes to Jack who's looking at you and Mark with pity and jealousy..?

"J-jack-" You start wanting to question the man on just _what_ was in that glass but the feeling of sharp nails digging into your side gives you pause.

Mark was looking at you with anger and hunger swimming in his red eyes.. wait since when were his eyes red?

The world spins faster and faster around you, your stomach lurching with the urge to throw up.

"W-what.." You gasp as there's suddenly a very warm tongue on your throat. How can his touch be so cold yet his tongue so warm? You faintly think as you're lips struggle to form words correctly. "Was in that d-drink?"

Your head lolls back and you blink heavy eyelids at the sight of a upside down Jack and Cry who seem to be further away then before.

"Just something to help you relax." Jack mutters glancing at you with bright green eyes. Cry's mask cracks slightly bright blue eyes staring past you at Mark.

"Don't worry." Mark's voice rumbles against your throat as everything starts to go black. "I _will_ be gentle." He says then despite his sweet words he releases you and watches in barely hidden lust as you tumble to the floor with a pained cry.

* * *

When you wake the next day there's claw shaped cuts all along you're body, on you're hips thighs and sides. You take in shaky breath as you try to remember what happened last night. But once you do remember you wish you could forget.

Tears stream down your face as you curl into a ball trying not to think about the ache inside you and the stickiness between your thighs.

 _Why even bother trying to get away now?_ A part of you whispers _He already tainted you._

"No." You croak you're voice coming hoarse from all the screaming last night.

"I am not tainted.." You whisper to the darkness around you.

 _Yes you are._ The darkness coos back as shivers go down you're spine. _You should just end it all._

You shake you head. "No!"

You hold you're breath as the person next to you on the bed shifts mumbling slightly in his sleep. 'He's still here?' You'd expected him to slip away into the night after he finally forced you into bed with him.

You slowly sit up and glance at him feeling yourself go blank. He appeared to be out cold.. you narrow your eyes before slowly and quietly slipping out of the bed.

The walk to the bedroom door was tense and heart stopping. The slightest noise from the floor or the man in bed made your heart stop and your gut curl. After one final glance at Mark you slip out of the room and tip toe down the hall.

You glance over the knifes which one to use..? You slowly reach out and pick up the biggest one staring back at yourself in the reflection.

You smile a real smile for the first time in months as you head back upstairs. Couldn't keep Mark waiting after all.

You push the bedroom door open setting cold eyes on the man who causes all your troubles. You clutch the knife tighter as you walk over to Mark feeling your lips once again pull back into a wide smile.

I'm going to **end** you Mark. You think happily as you slip into bed next to him climbing onto his cold lap. He groans in confusion opening tired eyes to glare at you.

"What are you doing..?" He asks annoyed at having been woken.

You simply smile leaning down and pressing you're warm lips to his cold ones. He tenses under you for a moment before he happily returns to the kiss lifting cold hands to run them lightly along your sore sides.

You lift the knife high into the air being careful not to break the kiss. You drive the knife into his chest as hard you can watching in glee as he jerks back looking at you in shock. You pull the knife out before driving it right threw his throat.

"Die." You hiss as emotion after emotion swirls in your chest. You drive the knife in even harder when you feel guilt roll threw you. You close your eyes tightly as you cut him open leaving his organs bare for all the world to see.

Your chest heaves as you drop the knife staring down at your work with wide watery eyes. What had you done..? You'd just killed a man. Though he very much deserved it..

* * *

Time passes in a blur one second you were standing over Mark's dead body the next you were wondering aimlessly threw the woods. Your feet were cracked and bleeding from all the rocks and you're skin began to itch where Mark's dried blood remained.

You pause an grab onto a tree for support as your body dry heaves desperate to spit out _something._

 **Snap**

You jerk you're head up all you're 'happiness' draining out of you at the sight of Jack.

"I told you, you don't want to end up like the last one." He shook his head making little noises like he was scolding a child.

"P-please." You say with wide eyes and you back away.

Jack's quicker, he darts forward and you scream as he grabs your elbows in a tight grip. You struggle as tears and snot stream down your face, hiccuping as you beg and plead for him to let you go. Why'd this have to happen? It had _finally_ been over!

"I'll never understand what Mark sees in you humans." Jack says in disgust as his eyes flash green his grip getting stronger and your weak bones crack under his hold. You cry out as you're knees buckle, Jack's hold the only thing stopping you from crashing to the ground.

"All y'all do is hurt him. Over and over again." He releases your arms in favor of squeezing your throat. "Why do you hurt him!?" He yells as you claw at his wrists desperate for air. "He's such a amazing being. You human filth don't deserve his love and affection!"

As the life slowly leaves your body and death takes you in his loving embrace you realize.

There is _no **escape.**_

* * *

Woah! I feel so evil for writing that! Sorry i put you threw that dear Reader. :x Also A few people requested a wrote more of that one shot and tho it took me quite a while (Since i hadn't had any plans on it being more then just a one-shot) I'm sorry if this displeases any of you. But i really couldn't picture the reader getting out of this alive. And of course Mark is alive ;) no one can kill Darkiplier.

PS: Let me know if you notice any spelling mistakes!

Updated: 11/3/17 spelling errors.


End file.
